What happens next
by SammiB
Summary: They may have hung up the keys to their dangerous life but for Dom and Letty the adventure has just ter tty
1. Chapter 1

4 months after

"So if you want to keep me.." Letty croaked as she made breakfast. Dom leaned against the kitchen island, watching as Letty sang and danced horribly while she cooked.

They were living in a new house and although it wasn't 1327 it was one that they could fill with memories, both old and new.

Letty was drowning herself in music. Bumping so loud that even with her headphones on Dom could hear every single word. She wore an oversized t-shirt that stopped just below her butt and hung loosely on her. She balanced an omelette on a spatula as she searched for a plate, checking the dishwasher and failing to find one she put down the omelette and opened the cupboard.

Letty stood on her tiptoes to get a plate and Dom couldn't help but notice how the shirt rose revealing soft olive colored legs that he couldn't resist on a bad day.

Letty felt a pair of strong hands on her waist as she came down and turned to their owner. There he was, the man of her dreams. Dom pulled out her headphones and the sound of 'love me harder' filled the kitchen.

"You're gonna go deaf if you listen to it that loud." He said looking into the eyes of his lover.

"What?" Letty asked jokingly pointing to he fear like an old lady. She rolled her eyes and turned away to plate Dom's breakfast. But Dom wasn't craving eggs, he wanted letty.

He inched closer to Letty and kissed her shoulder. The action didn't surprise her, Dom was always affectionate despite his rough image. Dom admired her image. From her hair to her eyes, he couldn't believe that they had been though do much. Letty shrugged him away playfully but Dom wasn't having it.

In one swift motion Letty went from her feet on the ground to in the air to hanging off the island.

"What's up with you today?" Letty laughed. It amazed her that Dom was never adamant about showing his strength.

"Nothing." He said as he kissed her hand in his. He caressed her stiff bed hair, then her cheek, to her lips that he outlined their shape with his thumb. "Everything's perfect."

Letty smiled and her smile made Dom smile. She lowered her lips to his, the taste of coffee and toothpaste combining as Dom slipped his tongue into Letty's mouth. His hands fell to her thighs. Letty reached for the neck of Dom's wifebeater and peeled it off. His skin was still warm and damp from his morning shower.

Dom took his time with Letty, loving her the way he couldn't in a long time. They were finally them, finally together.

Finally Mr. And .


	2. Chapter 2

The cold water on her face almost took away the pain. Almost. She hadn't told anyone but since she got her memories back things haven't been the same. She had chronic nosebleeds and headaches and one time she even passed out in the supermarket. Letty knew something was wrong but didn't want to admit it. Things were going too great for everyone, her and Dom especially, for her to fuck up.

Letty splashed more water on her face, making sure the rinse under her nose where just a minute ago was gushing blood like a high pressure hose. Letty looked at her reflection in the mirror, her face was flushed.

She stepped out the bathroom and walked straight into the garage where Dom was. Once again they were fixing up the charger. Dom seemed too preoccupied with assembling the engine to notice Letty's presence. She leaned up against the drivers door, her arms folded.

"This car is more than cursed." She said gaining Dom's attention. "It's immortal." Dom looked at her then back at the car.

" 're right." He grumbled putting down the wrench in his hand. "Every time we crash it, we always put it back together."

"Then why do we keep doing it?" She asked.

"I don't wanna let it go. Too much memories. And after this I don't plan on crashing it again." They laugh. It was weird after almost 5 years of being bandoleros (bandits) they were _retired._

"Do you know what I remember the most about this car?" Letty asked not expecting an answer. "One time you were upset and no one could find you and something just told me look in here." She pointed to the backseat.

"And there you were, sitting in the heat, fuming, trying to get your mind right. I didn't want to leave you alone even though you clearly wanted to be so I just sat next to you." Letty smiled sweetly at Dom. He remembered that day, it was a little while after he'd gotten out of prison and some shithead though he could say anything to Dom. But Dom was a changed man and although he wanted to beat the shit out of that prick he didn't want to disappoint. So he ran away and Letty found him. Like always.

Dom couldn't help but smile at the memory. That's the thing that amazed him about Letty. Whether they were 3,000 miles or 3 yards away from each other, they always found their way back to the other.

"Know what I remember about that day?" Dom asked taking Letty to the backseat of the car. Despite the car being inside of the garage the interior leather was burning her skin. "Our first time." Letty blushed with embarrassment beside him.

"Cause that's how these" he pulled Letty's hand to feel the scratch marks on the back of the seat. "Got here." Letty laughed because she was too embarrassed to say anything. Soon silence ate them and it was like they had traveled in the past.

"So..."Letty broke the silence. She straddled herself on top of Dom, both hands on either side of his head. "Do you want to go back to the past?" She smiled sexily lowering herself to Dom's mouth.

When they were done not only were they satisfied but dripping sweat. They let out deep inhales as they separated. Dom's eyebrows furrows as he focused on Letty's face. He swiped his thumb under her nose, blood stained.

"It must be the heat." He said passing her a clean rag. But Letty knew this feeling enough, a pain started to rest in her head and she knew more was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom could always tell what's what with Letty. She was a terrible liar and worse at hiding things. He could spot her a mile away so It wasn't hard for him to come to the sense that something was wrong. He wanted to approach her at first but didn't know why he was waiting. Probably it was he knew that she was scared and if Letty was scared so was he.

You know that feeling when your body is telling you something? Well Letty's body was more than speaking to her, it was screaming at her. Going out and buying that test was strange to her, the idea that the results of this stick would seal her future. She wasn't surprised that it was positive.

Letty came down the stairs in a big hoodie, probably one of Dom's, and poured herself some coffee.

"Hey." Dom said taking a sip of his own. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Letty like a hawk.

"So Mia and I are going to the mall to look at baby crap. Need anything?" Dom shook his head. Letty gave up on her coffee and poured it into the sink. She grabbed her keys off the table and checked herself in the mirror by the front door.

"Ok." She ran back to Dom and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm off." She started but Dom pulled her back for a real kiss.

"I love you." Translation: _What ever it is, we'll get through it like everything else._

"I love you too." Translation: _I'm scared as fuck right now._

•••

Mia and Letty walked around the mall stopping once for Mia whose feet were swollen. They talked, shopped, ate some sample at the food court. It was like they were teenagers again and they were cutting school.

Mia asked her opinion on an outfit in Baby Gap, she gave it but her mind was acing with thoughts of this being her, shopping for baby clothes, preparing for their child-Mia's niece or nephew- to join them. Letty was excited, she wanted it.

On their way to the elevator Letty couldn't get the image of a baby Dom or her out of her mind. What would he/she look like? She'd definitely have a temper. He'd be a troublemaker just like daddy. _Daddy? Mommy?_

Letty was too in her head to hear Mia calling her.

"Letty?" She asked her face full of worry. "Your nose." She reached for her lip and her fingers were smeared with blood. Letty didn't know what happened next. She looked at Mia and everything went black

•••

Dom was in alert mode after Mia called him from the mall saying that Letty collapsed. He knew there was something wrong and if he was a man he should have brought it up to her when she didn't.

He sped down the highway in his black charger to Brian and Mia's house. He was too focused on Letty that he almost missed her sitting in the sand by the beach.

Letty dug her back converse into the sand digging a little grave for her test, she put it in a covered it up when she heard Dom coming up to her.

It was early November and the tide was strong. Everytime it came in it almost touched her then ran back out. Dom sat down on the sand next to her.

"Letty-" he started.

"There's something wrong with me." She said turning to Dom. " I've been having bad nosebleeds and headaches for a while now. I didn't say anything because-" she paused. " I don't know why I didn't say anything."

"I knew something was up. You suck at hiding things. I just didn't know what." Dom took her hand that was piling sand.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it. Tomorrow we'll see a doctor. Ok? I love you." He kissed her forehead. She stuck a twig into the pile of sand and stood up. Letty looked at the shoreline, the sun setting into the sea.

"Dig." She told Dom. She imagined what this picture would look like in two years. Her, Dom and a little boy or girl. She smiled at the idea. Dom pushed away the sand as Letty backed away from him.

Dom looked at the pregnancy test. There wasn't much to it just a clear blue plus.

"You know, you're gonna a be a really great dad, Dom." Letty said from behind him.

"What?" Dom inhaled. He'd always imagined having kids. What'd they be like? Who'd they look like? It was unbelievable to know that in 9 months he'd be holding his baby girl or boy. Dom stood up and looked at Letty, scanned her body for any changed. Letty laughed at him. Dom ran to Letty, picked her up and swung her around. He was more than happy.

Letty held on to Dom's hand as she balanced herself like she was walking on a tightrope on the little stone wall by his car. They were finally talking baby.

"How many kids do you want to have?" He asked her. Letty thought hard.

"Hm, 5 at most?"

"5?" Dom said like he was out of breath . That was...

"But who knows, things might change. I might change." Letty turned her attention from the stone path to Dom who was stuck in his place. "What?"

Dom thought about a home with 5 kids. A full dinner table, a never quiet home. He could get used to that.

 **A/N: So I merged chapter 3 and 4 because it was just too short. I know it confusing to jump from Letty having head problems to being pregnant but trust me, I think I know what I'm doing. I got a plan. I know the update schedule isn;t consistent but bear with me. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
